Harvey Street Raccoons
The Harvey Street Raccoons are a group of local raccoons on Harvey Street in Harvey Street Kids. They are all voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Character The raccoons are mischievous creatures that are often seen as a danger to the Harvey Street kids. They are known for stealing, snarling and attacking the kids for no reason. They are usually stopped by the street's protectors, The Harvey Girls, but even that wouldn't stop their antics and even The Harvey Girls would sometimes get outsmarted by those masked bandits. In Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show it was revealed that the raccoons actually live in a abandon playground hideout, and that they steal the stuff from Harvey Street for their own needs especially for their raccoon kids to play with. Depiction in the series =Season 1= War and Trees: Trade Wreck: It's a Wonderful LARP: My Sectional Romance: Girls Just Wanna Save Fun: Citizen Cape: A Matter of Life and BFF: Clinging in the Rain: Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show: The Monsters are Due on Harvey Street: =Season 2= Raiders Of The Lost Park: Treasure Of Sierra Harvey: Babies Day In: Free Gilly: Where The Streets Have No Games: =Season 3= Audrey Dreams Of Ice Cream: Ruffspringa: Harverado: Trivia * Unlike any other Harvey Street animal, each Harvey Street raccoon has their own unique look, making it very easy to differentiate one raccoon from another. *While the raccoons can get attracted to steal random stuff, they would be even more attracted to steal shiny objects. So much so that they'll attack anyone holding a shiny object. *The raccoons are notorious for being aggressive to anyone who isn't their species as they are often seen attacking the Harvey kids, even if the kids didn't do anything to them. The other animals sometime fear the raccoons because they don't want the kids to come close to the raccoons such as finding their hideout. *It's possible that the raccoons have no morality, since in Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show the raccoons 'promised' to the Harvey Girls that they will no longer steal and would be nicer to the kids, yet to this day they keep on stealing, threatening and attacking the kids. *Despite their aggressive nature, they would occasionally show support to the Harvey kids. Such as in the episode Girls Just Wanna Save Fun, they helped the kids stop the Land Developers from taking down the tree due to Audrey making a truce with them, and in Raiders of the Lost Park, the raccoons teamed up with the kids to stop The Fighting Banana Cheer Squad. However, it may be possible that they only teamed up with the kids because they want to protect their homes. *It's revealed in Raiders of the Lost Park that Audrey's hatred for raccoons was caused by Zoe placing a raccoon under her bed. *Although, the raccoons are one of the few Harvey Street Animals that are almost never seen with a friendly smile, there are some raccoons that are an exception. Though they mostly give out a derpy/loonatic face. *So far Sues, Sarah, Jessica and Parker are the only raccoons with names. *Considering that most of the stuff stolen by the raccoons were never reclaimed, its possible that the raccoons are either better runners than the kids or Sues taught them tricks to outsmart their victims. *The playground hideout that the raccoons live in seems to be littered with some outdated items like a flip-phone. Either the items were left in the playground when it was first abandoned or the playground was much older than the kids could imagine and the raccoons have been stealing stuff since the mid 2000s. *The episode Free Gilly shows that the raccoons don't mind if other animals enter their playground hideout. *The raccoons and the Harvey Street Rats are the only animals that are hostile to any of the Harvey kids. *It may be possible that there are raccoons in Harvey Avenue that have yet to be revealed. Category:Animals Category:Groups Category:Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Major Characters